


Pascal

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: The ninja adopt a cat...





	Pascal

“Ugh. Why do we choose to buy groceries on Fridays again?” Lloyd asked Zane as they both carried a large amount of goods out of the store.

“Because of Deals Friday. It isn’t cheap to feed five ninja and a Sensei.” Zane pointed out as they walked through the over packed parking lot.

“But is it really worth it when the only parking spot we can find is two blocks away from the store?” Lloyd asked, keeping his eyes on a tube of toothpaste that was balancing precariously at the top of his pile of goods.

“Yes. This is one of very few stores that don’t care that we’re ninja and raise the prices on us. Money does not grow on trees, Lloyd.” Zane says, relying on a small space between the stacks of bags he was carrying to see the path ahead.

“Trust me, I get it but- shoot.” Lloyd says, coming to a halt when the toothpaste fell.

He caught it with the top of his foot however and kicked it back up, making it land on top of his bags again.

“Let’s just hurry up and get to the Raider already.” Lloyd huffed, hurrying along.

________________

Lloyd all but dumped everything in the back seat of the Ultra Sonic Raider, rolling his shoulders then stretching his arms before watching Zane organize them. He huffed then blinked once something tugged at his pant leg. He looked down and blinked at the large German Shepherd tugging at his clothes.

“Hey boy. Are you lost?” Lloyd asked, petting him between his ears, making him wag his tail as he did.

He noticed a collar on him.

_Maybe he could-_

His chain of thought was cut off when the dog suddenly ran off into an alley before looking back at him and barking. Looks like he wanted him to follow.

“Uh, I’ll be back in a sec Zane!” Lloyd called out as he ran after the dog.

“What-” When Zane looked around, Lloyd was nowhere to be found.

Lloyd followed after the dog as it ran along with purpose. Where was it leading him? It crawled under a hole in a high wall and Lloyd looked up at it.

“This is where it pays to be a ninja.” He says, cracking his neck before taking a few steps back.

He ran ahead then jumped, using the velocity to take a few steps higher and grabbing onto a clothing line. He then swung himself even higher, managing to grab onto the top of the wall and climbing up. He then hopped down on a covered dumpster then rolling off, landing on his feet before the dog.

“What now?” He asked him and the dog took off again but slower.

It then stopped by a pile of crates and barked at it, confusing Lloyd.

“I don’t get it.” He says with a frown and the dog held onto his pant leg again, tugging him.

“Alright, alright!” He huffed, walking forward to where the dog lead. “But I don’t get-” He gasped once he spotted something from this new angle.

_____________

Zane tapped his for with arms crossed, waiting for Lloyd to return. It’s been almost half an hour since he left. He might have to go find him soon. He trusted Lloyd to be careful but this was a long time to be gone. He took stock of the time and dropped his hands with a sigh. No choice- he spotted green from the corner of his eyes and turned see Lloyd walking forward, seeming to be holding something in his arms.

“Lloyd.” Zane says, relieved. “Where have you been?” He asked, tone taking a scolding edge.

“Well, there was this dog-”

“Dog?” Zane interrupted, confused.

“It’s a long story but the short version is that the dog lead me to this little girl.” Lloyd explained and Zane looked down at the fluffy being in his arms.

It was a small cat with white and gray fur. It looked in need of a bath- and a meal. Zane was already shaking his head.

“Lloyd. We can’t keep it. We already have enough things to worry about as is.” He told him.

“Oh, come on. Just until she gets better then?” Lloyd pleaded, casting Zane with the look of doom as his fellow ninja called it.

Legend says, once he turns those big green eyes on you, you’ll be powerless to resist his wants. Luckily, Zane can.

“No. We’ll drop her off at a shelter before heading back.” Zane says dismissively and he looked down, disappointed.

This move, not even Sensei Wu can resist. But Zane has endurance.

“Let’s go.” He says, taking his seat at the front.

Lloyd walked over dejectedly, taking his seat behind him.

“Sorry girl. Looks like it’s to the pound for you.” Lloyd whispered, stroking her fur gently.

She wasn’t very old but young enough to still be called a kitten. She blinked up at him with a quiet meow and Lloyd’s heart melted. She was so cute and sweet. How could Zane even say no? He sighed sadly.

Soon, Zane brought the Raider to a stop before the animal shelter. He looked back at Lloyd who was looking down sadly at the small cat. It was for his own good. He opened his mouth to let him know it’s time when the cat turned around to look at him.

He found himself looking into large but intense blue eyes, filled with intelligence. She kept her eyes on him, watching him in utter silence. Zane looked away, staring at the road ahead for a moment before he began driving again, surprising Lloyd.

“Just until she gets better.” Zane says before he could ask and Lloyd beamed.

“You hear that? You’re coming home with us.” He says to the short legged cat with a grin.

She only tilted her head to the side.

________________

“What. Is.  _That_?” Kai asked once he spotted Lloyd hop out of the Raider with the kitten.

“Our new roommate.” Lloyd says with a grin.

Said kitten meowed quietly in his arms.

“Awww…” Both Nya and Jay cooed, already at his side to take her in.

“What are you going to name her?” Nya asked, booping her little pink nose.

“Not sure as yet. But we should get her cleaned up.” Lloyd says, carrying her inside, Nya and Jay behind him.

“Did you really let Lloyd bring back a cat Zane?” Kai asked the nindroid bewildered and Cole gasped dramatically.

“You fell for the ‘look of doom’?!” He asked, alarmed.

“Of course not.” Zane huffed as he began unpacking their groceries and handing them over to him. “And we aren’t keeping her. We’re only nursing her until she’s healthy enough to go to a shelter.” He says pointedly.

“Sureee.” Cole snickered, carrying the groceries in.

“This is a bad idea, you’ll see.” Kai huffed, accepting the bags handed to him.

____________

“Tada! Nice and clean!” Lloyd says, holding her up as he walked in.

“Have you guys even considered food?” Kai asked, scowling at the creature Wu approved of staying here.

“Of course. Nya should be back any second now. Allowance money well spent.” Lloyd says, sitting next to him. “No need to be such a grouch. Just look at her! She’s adorable!” He says, holding the kitten in front of him.

“I look at that thing and see fur everywhere, couch bathroom and annoyance.” Kai says bluntly and without feeling, making Lloyd gasp.

“Do you really hate her that much?” He whispered, holding the kitten close, looking at Kai with large, sad eyes. “I want everyone to be ok with this so if you aren’t then… We’ll take her to the shelter…” He says quietly, looking down and Kai felt as if he was physically struck looking at how sad he looked.

“… Fine! It can stay! Jeeze!” Kai caved and Lloyd grinned.

“Awesome! Hey Zane, what do you think we should name her?” Lloyd asked him once he walked in. “Huh?” He says in surprise once the small cat hopped out of his hands and padded over on very short legs to Zane, rubbing up against his leg.

“She likes you!” Lloyd awed then gasped. “How about we name her Pascal? Technical like you are!” He beamed and Zane looked down at the small feline before picking her up, a small smile tugging his lips once she continued to rub against him, purring.

“I suppose it’s a good fit.” Zane agrees, stroking her fur.

“I’m back! And we may have overdone it…” Nya says as she and Jay walked in with two large bags each.

“… Just how much of an allowance do you even get?” Cole asked, reminding them that he was there, leaning against the back of the couch.

“Enough…” Lloyd says mysteriously.

“Jay, you have the bowl.” Nya says as she set hers down, searching for food.

“Oh, right. Which one? The sparkly green one, the gray paw print one or the sky blue cloudy one?” He asked her, holding them up.

“Ah. Blue and gray for now.” She says, taking out the cat food.

“Got it.” Jay says, setting them aside.

Nya filled the gray one with catfood then used her powers to fill the other with water.

“I talked to the people at the pet store and this brand is supposed to be the best for rescues. She’s old enough for solid food too, they said.” She told them as Zane walked over and set Pascal down.

She walked over to the bowl, going straight for the water first, taking a generous during before switching over to the food. After a moment of sniffing, she began eating.

“The kitty likes the food!” Jay yelled out.

“Huzzah!” They all yelled then laughed, Pascal ignoring them.

______________

Two days in and Kai wished he had the ability to says no to keeping the damned feline.

“Don’t!” Kai growled, glaring at the feline next to his phone on the table, a paw risen next to it.

Pascal only looked at him before knocking it off.

“God dammit you stupid cat!” Kai yelled, quickly taking up his phone to see if there was any damage to it.

He literally could not put anything down without this cat running in, knocking it off and running out again. It was intent on making his life a living hell, he was convinced. He had to start using plastic cups or else there wouldn’t be anymore glass in the Monastery.

“Why are you being mean to Pascal so early?” Nya asked as she walked in with a yawn.

“Mean?!” He sputtered out. “She knocked my phone off!” He yelled, holding it out to her.

“It was probably an accident. Isn’t that right Pascal?” Nya asked, picking her up and Pascal meowed her tiny little meow with big eyes. “See? Just an accident. Kai is just a big meanie, isn’t he? Yes he is! Yes he is!” She cooed, taking her into the kitchen, Pascal keeping her eyes on Kai as they went.

“That cat is a menace.” Kai says on disbelief, flopping down on the couch.

_________

“I know you were technically the one to save her but she really likes Zane.” Cole says to Lloyd as they watched Zane stroke Pascal’s stomach after she crawled into his lap.

“I don’t mind. She likes a lot of attention and I like to kick Kai’s ass in Dragon Riders.” Lloyd says, grinning across at Kai who was still salty he list their mini videogame tournament.

“I would have won if it wasn’t for  _Rascal_.” Kai says with narrowed eyes.

“Um rude. Pascal is nothing below an angel.” Jay huffed, throwing a candy wrapper at him.

“She bit my thumb!” Kai yelled at them.

“Because you thought it was a good idea to eat and play. She must have like the smell of barbq potato chips.” Lloyd pointed out.

“I don’t care what any of you say, she’s a menace. I can’t wait until we can take her to the shelter.” Kai sighed, leaning back against the couch.

“Yes, about that…” Zane spoke up and Kai looked at him horrified.

“No. We aren’t keeping her. No way.” Kai denied immediately, getting to his feet.

“Sorry. Majority rules.” Cole shrugged, grinning widely.

Kai looked down when something brushed his leg- only to see Pascal staring up at him smugly, purring. What did he ever do to deserve this?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
